Pariahs Must Stick Together
by Caboose21
Summary: This villagers had two pariahs. The "demon" and the "snake mistress." When one was away the other was treated worse. The only way to stop it was for Naruto to be trained by Anko. Not the best summary. Naru/Anko Many Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I changed Anko's age. She is only 5 years older then Naruto. She was trained by Orochimaru when she was 8 and he left not to long ago. At the age of 14 she became jounin. I'll be doing something similar to this chapter with next chapter. This is an overview of his first 10 years. The story starts after his training. The first two chapter is just a little intro. So enjoy. Please review

Chapter 1 Pain is this day everyyear

October 10. The day the Kyuubi was sealed. The day the Kyuubi was killed. The day a child was born. The day of the festival. The day where one childs life always gets worse. It would be assumed that as time went on the blow the Kyuubi caused in its rampage would lessen, that is not true. It seems every year the way the person, who Kyuubi was sealed in, is treated worse and worse. It has been ten years since the Kyuubi. The first six years of this child's life were hard. He lived in an orphanage.

Year 3

Naruto, the child of the Kyuubi as some called him was locked in the basement of the orphanage. The orphanage had a leak on the bottom floor directly over his bed. He had asked the matrons to move it. They replied 'Demon's do not deserve comfort.

Year 4

Naruto's clothes are ripped and dirty. He had asked to be given new clothes he got the same response as the last time. Naruto sighed and sat in a corner away from his bed.

Year 5

Naruto had been planning to run away, but it was on his birthday of his fifth year. That a small fire started in the orphanage. He was not alerted of the fire and the fire spread into his basement. Naruto awoke to the smell of smoke. In fear Naruto ran. He had been digging a hole outside using his hands and had made quite a distance. He crawled in it and waited. Soon water began to wash inside the hole. Naruto quickly had to climb out covered in mud.

Year 6

Naruto was kicked out the year before. Once again it was his birthday. Naruto had managed to remain hidden in shadows and was rarely seen. It was on this day that a drunken shinobi saw him. The shinobi yelled out "The demon is here." He called and the shinobi attacked him. Soon other villagers and Shinobi attacked him. One girl was hiding in the shadows trying to sneak past the villagers. She was pleased that someone else distracted them. It wasn't until the screams began that she realized they were hurting someone. She wanted to go help, but she could see the Hokage and anbu on their way. She quickly stalked away from the shadows and disappeared. One anbu saw her and he grimaced from behind his mask.

Year 7

The Hokage had signed Naruto up for the academy after explaining that he would be untouchable as a genin. To attack him would be to attack all the shinobi in this village. His wounds from last year had caused him to remain bedridden, not from the physical pain, but instead from the emotional pain. The hokage had set him up in an apartment Naruto was pleased by this, but he didn't like his apartment he seemed to have a snake infestation. As it seemed every night a snake would be in his apartment. The snake was silent but Naruto always knew it was there, one side affect of living on the streets and all of his mistreatments. It was on the day before a female shinobi accompanied the snake. Naruto sensed them but could not respond to them. On his birthday there was the sound of crashing glass, and a small fire started in his apartment. The snake disappeared in a poof of smoke. As the fire spread Naruto continued to try and get away, but he couldn't move. The female shinobi jumped in to the room and picked Naruto up and ran out of the room. As they were running the Anbu appeared around them. The hokage was there as well. The girl looked down her hair covering her face. She passed Naruto to the Hokage and asked him never to tell Naruto who she was.

Year 8

Naruto had started the academy. He had gotten faster at running and hiding. He was afraid of this day every year. He was hiding in a corner, and some shinobi were hiding just above him. He knew they were there but he couldn't run out as there were villagers standing around.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu." A shinobi called fire came down around Naruto and engulfed him.

"Water Style: Water Stream jutsu." Another shinobi called and it engulfed the fire putting it out. The hokage and anbu then rushed onto the scene and chased them off.

Year 9

Naruto snuck out of the village and hid away from the villagers. This year the villagers couldn't find him and settled on trying to hunt down the snake mistress as they called her. She avoided them this year.

Year 10 (present day)

Naruto was running away. The villagers were chasing him, and throwing knives at him. Shinobi were chasing him as well. One purple haired girl jumped down infront of him and grabbed him. Collecting him in her arms and jumping away. Naruto punched at the girl as she carried him away.

"Stop that please." She said

"Put me down." Naruto said as he punched her in the face

"Damn it. Look I'm taking you to the Hokage." She said

He quieted down as he could see the Hokage coming towards him. She put him down in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama." Anko said bowing

"Yes Anko-chan?" The Hokage said looking at her

"With your permission I ask to train Naruto-san." Anko said

"Why?" Hokage said his eyes narrowing

"Hokage-sama. Only I could help him as much as he'll need. You know only someone who has felt what this village can do to you can help another. He needs a friend he can learn from as well." Anko said

"You mean to say, he can help you slip from this depression you are in. Its not about him is it?" A silver-haired anbu said

"Actually it is completely about him. If he can help me that's great, but my main focus is helping Naruto-san." Anko said

"Dog. It's ok. I give you my permission Anko-chan. I want him stronger. A lot stronger." The Hokage said

"Yes sir." Anko said


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HERE WE GO! Chapter 2! As the last chapter was just about his birthday there will be other flashbacks to his past. Which sort of is horribly depressing. Please Review. Yes there are talking animals. Deal with it. Not all of the animals speak just ones from the three lord families. Anko doesn't summon the snakes Orochimaru does. Naruto is sort of given a summoning scroll. He will summon…! Don't worry there will be fluff, some actions, and there will be flashbacks. Anko and Naruto have not discussed each other's past. Naruto barely even realized Anko was like him. Naruto will be sort of quiet, at least around others. He'll open up around Anko, and Fusa. Fusa, Asaru, and Dokueki are important. All are OC's of mine. Right now you barely know their personality.

Chapter 2 Training Blues

Anko picked Naruto up once more and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Every now and then Naruto would try and push away, and Anko would just hold him closer. Naruto did not have much muscle on him, and was practically skin and bone. His face was sunken from the lack of food. Anko couldn't look at him, without being saddened. Slowly Naruto fell asleep as she carried him into training ground 44.

Contrary to popular belief the animals weren't evil, they were just protective. The only reason Anko could enter without being attacked was, because the animals could sense her need for acceptance and so they granted it. Upon seeing the child in her arms a couple birds flew upward and flew even with her.

"Anko-chan. Who's the child?" A small Raven said in a singsong voice.

"He's like me. Another beating post for the villagers." Anko said

That Raven chirped angrily and flew away. Anko called after the bird.

"Assemble the three." She called.

The Three, were the three kings of the forest. There were the Snake Lord, Dokueki, the Panther Lord, Fusa, and the Raven Lord Asaru. Anko continued jumping till she made it to a small clearing. Upon landing there she placed Naruto down and bit her thumb. She smeared her blood on the ground. A gate appeared and she took Naruto down with her. As she walked the gate faded out. Small lights flickered on illuminating the spiraling stairs. Anko walked down them and opened the door at the end of them. The door opened up into a rather large home. They were standing in the courtyard. There were three doors next to the door Anko entered from. One was black and red, another was purple, and scaly, and the final one was black. The courtyard was large. There were many flowers and sakura blossoms. In one far side was a small pond. In the back was a two story house. Anko took Naruto and placed him on a bench. She then unsealed a blanket she sealed in her wrist. She placed the blanket over him. After a bit of waiting one of the doors opened. In came Dokueki, the Snake Lord. He was in a smaller size then he normally was, in full size he rivaled Manda. He had purple scales, and two red beady eyes. His fangs peaked over his mouth. He slithered up to Anko.

"You called me Anko-chan?" Dokueki said gruffly slithering up the bench and resting on the back.

"Yes Dokueki-sama. I have some important things to discuss. We'll talk when the other two arrive." Anko said

"Issss it ssssafe to assume thesssse important thingsss pertain to thissss child?" Dokueki said.

"Yes." Anko said

Another door opened with a flutter of wings a Raven appeared on Anko's shoulder. Like Dokueki, Asaru was in a smaller form. Asaru's full size wasn't as large as Dokueki. Asaru had black feathers, a red beak, and small black eyes.

"What is it you need Anko-chan?" Asaru said gently

"I have some matters to discuss. I'll explain when Fusa-sama gets here." Anko said

Suddenly the last door was broken open and in came a normal sized tiger. Fusa in his full size rivaled Asaru. Fusa had a scar on one eye. His fur was black, but he had red eyes

"I was busy Anko-chan. This better be damn important." Fusa said angrily as he bounded towards her

"Now that we are all here, we may begin. Dokueki-sama, Asaru-sama, Fusa-sama. I called you here to discuss this child." Anko said and pulled the blanket off Naruto. Naruto was dressed in his torn rags. Fusa leaned onto his hind legs, and growled. Dokueki flicked his tongue out. Asaru ruffled her feathers.

"What happened to this child?" They said together.

"He was treated like me. Another beating post for the village. Unlike me though he couldn't defend himself. He was starved, and the rare occasions he got food, it was rotten food from garbage bins. I can't fully say what happened to him, as I do not truly know. What I do know is Hokage-sama, has allowed me to train him."

"Am I to assume, you want my help training him?" Fusa said

"I would like all of your help." Anko said

"I would like to give this child, my summon scroll." Fusa said

"Its up to him. We'll see about that later." Anko said

"If there is nothing else, I'll be going." Asaru said

"Goodbye." Anko said

The three lords, left and Anko repacked up Naruto. She brought him into the house. First was a small living room. It had a couch, a small dining area, a fireplace, and a bookshelf. Next to it was a small kitchen. Anko walked down the hall and entered a small bedroom. The room was bare and only had a bed and a dresser. She placed Naruto on the bed and tucked him in. As she went to leave Naruto held onto her arm. Anko sighed, and got in bed next to him. He snuggled into her.

'It's ok Naruto, we will never be alone again.' Anko thought to herself as sleep claimed her.

Day of Training 61 (first 30 were getting him healthy and at the strength of an academy student)

"Again!" Fusa yelled throwing himself forward.

Naruto ducked and threw a punch upward as he went down. Fusa's four paws grabbed Naruto's hand in the air and dragged him along with Fusa's jump. Naruto threw another and before it connected Fusa tossed Naruto. Naruto backflipped in the air and landed on his feet.

"Good Naruto." Fusa sais he stood on his hind paws.

"Why Thank you Fusa-sama." Naruto replied as Fusa charged him.

Fusa came in with quick swipes of his claws. Naruto ducked and weaved away from them, but was never able to throw a punch. Naruto jumped backward as he did handseals.

"Ninja art: Nails of the panther." Naruto called and his fingers, became small claws.

Naruto remembered when Fusa taught him that jutsu.

Flashback

"Naruto. All of the Panther taijutsu rely on claws. That is why we made this jutsu for our summoners." Fusa said as he gave Naruto a scroll.

"Ninja art: Nails of the Panther?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Fusa said

End Flashback

Fusa smiled seeing Naruto use that jutsu. Naruto and Fusa charged one another.

With Anko.

Anko had just entered the Hokage's office.

"Anko-chan. How goes Naruto-kun's training?"

"Minus his summoning, he is about genin level strength."

"Anko-chan. Get him to your level. You chose to make him your apprentice, and you know that means that I can only give you so long to train him before I must send you two out on missions." Hokage said.

"I know." Anko said

With Naruto and Fusa

Naruto was quickly losing the battle, and had many cuts littering his body. Fusa didn't even have a scratch. Naruto fell to one knee. Fusa sat down and sighed.

"You are getting stronger, but you have quite a ways to go in our taijutsu style. Don't you worry Naruto, you're getting there." Fusa said

Training day 200

Naruto dodged Anko's punch and then tried to claw at her stomach. Anko brought her arm down and grabbed Naruto's clawed arm and tried to throw him. As Anko brought him over her head, Naruto put his one free arm onto her shoulder and clamped down, cutting her shoulder. Anko growled and opened her mouth, her tongue lashed out and grabbed Naruto by the neck. She squeezed trying to choke him. Naruto punched her in the face causing her to release her hold. Anko jumped backward. Anko went through handseals, as did Naruto.

"Snake style: River of teeth." Anko said and she opened her mouth and fangs began to shoot out.

"Panther style: Hardened fur" Naruto called and grew fur grew out of him and covered him. The fangs clashed with his fur and deflected.

Training Day 356

"Hokage-sama. Naruto is ready." Anko said bowing. Naruto stood next to her. Naruto was wearing all black. He had a black longsleeved shirt. He wore black shades, and a black mask that covered his mouth and nose, there were two small holes for him to breath out his nose. His ninja headband was used as a belt. Even his hair had been died black, and flattened. Anko was dressed similarly, but her hair was just a darker purple.

"I hope you are right. I have an A-rank mission for you" Hokage said

"Alright. What is it?"

"You are to hunt down Zabuza Momochi, and either persuade him to join us, or kill him. He was last seen in the land of lights." Hokage said handing them a mission scroll

"Alright." Naruto spoke

"We move out tonight. Pack for at least three months." Anko said

Naruto said and they both shunshined. Naruto disappeared into black tuffs of fur, Anko disappeared into scales.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Remember Naruto is 11 right now, but is vastly more mature. Also his body is about two years ahead of normal growth. (Due to Panther style training and the Kyuubi, he doesn't know about Kyuubi yet. His life is not shortened.) We get a slight look on somethings Naruto was told by the villagers. Yes this is all introductionary chapters. The Plot will start becoming apparent when we meet Zabuza. Zabuza is an important character later on. As is Haku. Haku will be female. If anyone gets too impatient pm me and I'll explain the first part of the plot. I'd rather you guys/girls relaxed and enjoyed the slow beginning this story will have. I'm trying a new style.

I'd like to say thank you to all of those who gave me input.

Please review. Keep to Constructive Criticism. I don't mind you pointing out faults in the story.

Chapter 3 From the desk of the Shinigami

Anko and Naruto reappeared inside their home. Fusa was sitting at their door waiting. Upon seeing them Fusa ran towards them.

"Naruto." Fusa called

"Yes Fusa-sama?" Naruto said Anko continued into the house

"Wanna spar?"

"Can't have a mission."

"Make sure you call on me sometime soon."

"I don't think we're going to need much force. Anko and I should be enough." Naruto replied

"Aw. Fine." Fusa said and disappeared

Naruto entered the house and went to his room. His room had a bookcase filled with different scrolls, and novels. He had in the bookshelf several sealing scrolls filled with Panther style jutsu. He also had a few empty ones and he sealed his clothes in those. Anko had gone and sealed some food. She was sitting on the couch when Naruto left his room.  
>"Shall we go Naruto-kun?" Anko said standing<p>

"Sure. Anko-chan." Naruto replied.

The two of them shunshined to the gate, where they signed out before taking to the trees. Anko took the lead and Naruto followed behind. They jumped from tree to tree quickly.

"Anko-chan. If Zabuza isn't in the Land of Lights what do we do?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"Well in most cases we'd have a lead on where he went next and we could chase him then. In the case that we don't have a lead we return and announce the failure of our mission."

"Well then. We'd better atleast get a lead."

"Don't you worry, Jiraiya-sama has a spy who will meet us, he's sure to have information on Zabuza's whereabouts. If all goes to plan we'll be done before three months are up."

"If things do not go to plan?"

"Then this mission will be long."

There was a rush of wind next to them and a toad appeared next to them. The toad opened his mouth and there stood a man with long white hair. He had two red streaks below his eyes, a red vest, and a chainmail shirt. The man hopped next to Naruto and began to run next to them. The only reason Naruto didn't attack him was, because he had heard of Jiraiya before.

"Jiraiya-sama to what do we owe this pleasure?" Naruto said

"I've been sent to assist you for awhile. My informant has been tailing Zabuza as he left the Land of Lights. Unfortunately Zabuza was heading to the Land of Snow, and also my informant was killed."

"How do you know that?"

"The Seal I placed on the informant relayed that information."

"So all we know is Zabuza is heading to the Land of Snow." Anko piped in

"Yes. My informant in there is heading to where Zabuza will enter from. Hopefully we meet him before he kills another informant. They are hard to come by." Jiraiya said

"Ok then. Double time." Anko said and jumped ahead faster.

Naruto and Jiraiya followed. Naruto and Jiraiya talked to one another, mainly about Jiraiya's travels. Whenever Jiraiya tried to get Naruto to talk about his past Naruto would smile painfully and tell him

"What happened, happened, and I refuse to dwell on it." And then Naruto would ask another question about Jiraiya's travels.

'Minato. Would you be proud of your son? Would you be saddened by whatever happened to him?" Jiraiya thought as they set up camp for the night. It was then that Jiraiya saw a figure standing behind Naruto. At first it was a blur, but slowly it became more define. The first thing Naruto noticed was the mans blond hair. Naruto visibly tensed as the man's arms wrapped around Naruto.

"Thank you Shinigami-sama, for giving me this one chance." The man said

"Minato-kun." Jiraiya shouted

Anko turned around and saw him standing there holding Naruto.

"Yondaime-sama?" Naruto said looking up

Minato flicked Naruto's forehead.

"I'm not about to have my one chance to meet my child spoiled by him calling me my former title." Minato said with a smile

"Your child?" Anko said

"Yes my child. Naruto is my son." Minato said

"I am?" Naruto said

"Yes. So come, let's enjoy this night. It's the one time I'm able to see you after all." Minato said

The two of them sat and spoke to one another by the small fire they had started. After awhile Naruto asked the question that was plaguing his mind.

"Why did you have to leave me alone?" Naruto asked

"It was never my intention to die sealing Kyuubi, but sadly one does not summon shinigami without paying for it."

"Sealing Kyuubi?"

"They never told you? I had asked them to when you were mature enough to know, and you definitely are."

"Told me what?"

"Naruto. I didn't kill the Kyuubi. I had to seal him away, in you."

"Why me?"

"The Uzumaki clan. They are the only ones capable of withstanding the strength of the Kyuubi. Any other host and the Kyuubi tears them apart from the inside."

"The Uzumaki clan?"

"Yes the Uzumaki clan. They were a strong clan, but they were torn apart during the third shinobi war. Only your mother survived."

"Where is my mother?"

"She died, by the Kyuubi's hand. She was weakened from a tough fight, and Kyuubi took the chance to leave her body."

"Who was she?"

"Kushina Uzumaki. A fierce warrior. Here's a little secret she was the only one to defeat my hirashin."

"Why didn't she come?"

"She was afraid youd hate her for leaving her. Plus she can't rightly leave her job in the afterlife, as readily as I can."

"What does she do?"

"She ferry's souls when they die. Upon your death you will see her and she shall hand you to Shinigami."

"What do you do?"

"I do the Shinigami's paperwork." Minato said as he began to fade.

"Otou-san!" Naruto called

"I have to go now. Don't you ever forget Naruto, I love you." Minato said and disappeared.

Anko had been watching the two, and when Minato disappeared she was the first to hear the sob that came from Naruto. She ran to him, and enveloped him in a hug."

"My father. He loves me." Naruto sobbed into Anko's chest

"Shhh. It's ok. You'll see him again." Anko said

"They. They always said my parents left me, because they hated me."

"Shhh."

"I- I really thought my parent hated me."

"Shhh. It's ok Naruto they don't and even if they did they would be fools. They would be fools not to be proud of their son. I'm sure they both wanted to spend every day of their life holding you." Anko said

They stayed like that for awhile, soon Naruto fell asleep on her chest.

"Anko-san." Jiraiya said from where he was leaning against a tree.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama." Anko replied as she petted Naruto's head

"You really care for the boy don't you?" Jiraiya said

"Of course. He's like me. Hated. He's like a brother to me."

"Anko-san. Don't lie. I had a sister who loved me and if I cried on her chest like Naruto just did, she'd be annoyed. Infact most sister's and brothers aren't comfortable enough sharing a bed, like you two are."

"Tha-That's just because we don't have the money to buy two sleeping bags."

"When I offered my spare one, you said I don't sleep as well without Naruto by my side."

"Shut up Jiraiya."

"Fine, but someday you are going to have to admit that you having feelings for the boy." Jiraiya said and he turned to his tent.

Anko carried Naruto to their tent had laid him down. She laid down next to him, and wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him closer to her.

"Goodnight. Naruto-kun." Anko said as she placed her chin on the top of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Remember Minato only had one evening, so he really wanted to spend it with Naruto. While he should have mentioned Jiraiya being Naruto's godfather, Minato doesn't know that Jiraiya hadn't told him. Minato isn't all knowing, and he has been cramped behind a desk for the last 11 years. Also Minato doesn't know anything about what happened in the village as Naruto never spoke about it. Their conversations were similar to the conversation Naruto had with Jiraiya. Minato has his suspicions, and will later discover what happened. Please Review

Fusa's name = To purr

Ringhaire= growl

Dokueki=Venom

Asaru= (roughly) search

Ringhaire and Fusa are brother's Fusa is the lord, along with his mate (who you'll meet later) Ringhaire is his advisor.

To Tristan: In the first author note I said that Anko is 5 years older then Naruto. I liked the scene you gave me, but I have a different plan for their get together, but its very close to that. Eventually Naruto will meet Kushina.

Chapter 4 Zabuza joins

Naruto awoke suddenly in the night, feeling odd. First thing he noticed was Anko had pushed him closer into her chest in the night. Then he noticed that his loins felt odd. Carefully removing himself from Anko's embrace Naruto made his way to his clothes. Anko groaned feeling the loss of heat and rolled more into herself. Naruto quickly discarded his clothes and redressed himself in more appropriate clothes for sleeping. With a sign Naruto squirmed back into bed. Anko immediately latched herself back onto Naruto.

The next morning

Naruto stretched himself awake noticing Anko was not there. He opened his eyes to the sound of chirping birds, and the smell of cooking meat. With a yawn Naruto meandered out of the tent and to where Anko was sitting. Anko was sitting cooking breakfast as Jiraiya was fanning the flames. Naruto sat down next to Anko.

"Sleep well?" Anko asked

"Not really. I woke up in the middle of the night. Feeling odd." Naruto said

Jiraiya smiled.

"Oh?" Anko said

"Yeah it was odd. It was fine though. How did you sleep?"

"I slept great. Nice and warm." Anko replied

"I was freezing." Jiraiya muttered off-handedly.

"Jiraiya-sama I was wondering what exactly do you know about Zabuza-san?" Naruto said as they began to clean up, their campsite.

"I know many things. I know that he was one of seven swordsmen of the mist. He was nicknamed The Demon of the Mist. He tried to stage a coup and failed miserably. For the last year he has killed any hunter-nin to cross his path. I believe Sarutobi-sensei plans to give Zabuza-san asylum in Konoha, and use that alliance to force an alliance with The Mist, seeing as their new kage did side with Zabuza."

"Why doesn't Zabuza-san just join back?"

"Their new kage is unable to give him pardon. As he did attempt to kill the former. That is the one crime a kage cannot pardon."

"I see." Naruto said and he and Anko left. Jiraiya followed.

1 month later In the land of snow.

Naruto was wearing a long black coat, as was Anko, and Jiraiya. Jiraiya had designed heat seals in their coats thus keeping them warm. They each wore goggles. The goggles had a faint green light, and had the capability to zoom in on things. In the distance Naruto caught sight of a man. After careful observation Naruto saw the blade.

"Got him. To our three." Naruto whispered.

"Let's go." Anko said

"Digging Snake." Anko called and jumped into the snow. Soon the bump she caused in her movements disappeared. There was a crackle over their radios.

"I should be below him now. Wait yes I am. He's talking" Anko's voice said in a whisper. Naruto smiled. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and pulled out a seal.

Flashback

"How should we approach him?" Naruto asked

"Well, we need to get close and any experienced shinobi would be unwilling to trust us three. So here's my plan. Anko hides nearby, as Naruto and I walk up to him. Now he'll be skeptical and that's where my seal comes into play. This seal I have will cause an illness to set upon the person with it on them. Upon being removed the wearer is fine, though." Jiraiya said

EndFlashback

Jiraiya placed the seal on Naruto's back, and removed their headbands. Naruto collapsed in a fit of coughing. Jiraiya picked him up, and began to run towards Zabuza.

"Sir!" Jiraiya called as he neared

"Hm?" Zabuza replied

"My son. He's sick. Do you know where the nearest town is?" Jiraia asked

"The nearest town is about 5 days running distance." Naruto then began to cough up blood.

"The kid doesn't have that long." Zabuza said

Suddenly the snow behind Zabuza broke apart and Anko's body was knocked out from the ground. A big ice dog was standing in the hole. Zabuza walked up to her and looked down at her.

"Now who my dear are you?" Zabuza said and bent down to Anko's unconscious form. He grabbed her face and turned it to look at him. Jiraiya removed the seal on Naruto.

"Oh a Konoha ninja?" Zabuza said and delivered a swift punch to Anko's stomach

"I hate these bounty hunters." Zabuza said grabbing his blade

He swung it down but it was deflected by two clawed hands.

"Brat?"

"Don't you dare touch her." Naruto replied and pushed Zabuza's blade sideways. Jiraiya came in and punched Zabuza away. From the snow came a figure. The figure was dressed like a hunter-nin, but the figure charged Naruto. The figure pulled out senbon and threw them at Naruto. Naruto managed to deflect them, and barely dodged the oncoming punch from the ninja. Naruto bent backward and threw his foot upward. Naruto began to do handsigns, and as did the ninja.

"Summoning Jutsu." Naruto said and out came a panther.

"Ice style: Thousand needles." The ninja said and needles formed everywhere.

The needles rushed at Naruto, but the Panther roared and the roar was laced with chakra, thus deflecting the needles. The ninja hmphed and dissolved into ice.

All was quiet for awhile and then mirrors appeared around Naruto.

"Ice Style: Demonic mirrors." The ninja said as the ninja's figure appeared in every mirror.

"You have no chance. No one has ever survived this jutsu. While it's a shame to kill someone who is my age, and shows such potential, for Zabuza-sama I will."

"This is one big misunderstanding." Naruto said as he ducked barely dodging the incoming senbon.

The panther took a deep breath and expelled the breath. Cracks appeared in the mirrors but they were quickly repaired. Naruto got an idea and once again went through handsigns. Senbon began to riddle his body

"A misunderstanding you say?"

"Summoning jutsu: The grand 2" Naruto called and in came two more panthers, and the first panther he summoned poofed away

"You called Naruto?" Fusa said

"Can you two do something about this jerks mirrors?" Naruto said

"I believe so. Ringhaire?" Fusa said

"Yeah we can." The other panther said and the two took in a deepbreath. Naruto was ducking and weaving between senbon, while deflecting the ones aimed at the panthers.

"Yes a misunderstanding. We are here to give Zabuza asylum." Naruto said and the two panthers released their breath. The mirrors exploded outward and the ninja's body was thrown away. From the force the mask the ninja wore shattered, revealing that the ninja was a girl. Anko stirred. Jiraiya had Zabuza underneath the foot of one of his toads, as he explained the situation.

"Haku!" Zabuza shouted seeing the mirrors explode.

"Thanks Fusa, Ringhaire." Naruto said and the two panthers dispersed. Naruto walked towards the now revealed Haku. Anko gradually got to her feet. Zabuza was practically foaming at the mouth seeing Naruto near Haku. Naruto looked at Zabuza and smiled softly. Naruto then reached down and hoisted Haku on to his shoulders. Naruto then turned to Zabuza.

"Zabuza-san. I am going to ask Jiraiya to let you up in a second and when I do I want you to calmly walk over to me and take this girl from my shoulder. Let's not start our soon to be alliance off with more injuries." Naruto said

Jiraiya then released Zabuza. Zabuza walked growling at Naruto the entire gently picked Haku up.

"Fine, Jiraiya let's just go." Zabuza said

1 month later in the village of Konoha.

"Congrats you two. Your first mission was a success." The Hokage said taking his pipe out of his mouth for a second.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto and Anko chimed

"It is unfortunate that I can not give you two a break, but you have a B-rank mission to do. Send him in." The hokage said

The doors opened and in came a man. He had long black hair and red eyes. One of his eyes was rotating wildly. He wore a red kimono, and on his side was a black sheath. The hilt of the weapon was red much like his kimono. One of his hands was revealed, while the other was bandaged. The revealed hand was heavily scarred.

"You mission is to protect this man. He is on his way from here to the Land of Snakes." The Hokage said

"We wont be going quickly, you two. I have stops I have to make along the way." The man said in a gruff voice.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here we go Chapter 5. This is where the true intro to the story begins. Remember Naruto is 11 (Technically a chunin, but without the experience) and the rest of his generation is still in the academy. There is a section missing, because it is unimportant. The man's dream essentially explains the inbetween part. (him describing the men from the north)

Chapter 5 Anko's wavering determination.

On one floor in the ICU Konoha hospital lay a comatose ninja. The man was brought in after suffering severe damage to his chest and head. The once silver hair was died red from the blood. The Medic Nin were busy cleaning his wounds and dressing his wounds. Suddenly the man moved forward without opening his eyes.

"No. Naruto-san. Don't" The man said and collapsed once more.

The Man's dream

Anko was tied up and had many seals over her body. Men stood at her sides. The man knew these type of men. They were from the north, and were very prideful. There had been rumors that they'd hire ninja under the guise of an escort mission, and then when far enough away they'd ambush the ninja and tie one down. The one not tied would fight. Anko's face suddenly scrunched up in horror and she shouted out.  
>"Naruto-kun!" She shouted<p>

Naruto's body was run through by a man's blade. The man had Naruto's kunai sticking into his head. The blade was directly where the seal was. A growl came from Naruto and the blade shot out of his body. In a rush the men untied Anko. Naruto cloaked in red turned to Anko and jumped at her.

With Naruto and Anko.

ANko was not expecting the ambush. Naruto was not expecting to be slow at killing that man. Naruto felt the sword enter his body. Slowly his life flashed before him.

"There was so much more I needed to do. I-I Can't die here." Naruto mumbled as his world faded.

With Anko

Anko watched the man she loved collapse. As she shouted out to him she watched his mouth move, and then he was enveloped in a red substance.

"K-Kyuubi?" Anko said feeling the bonds around her break.

Naruto began to laugh darkly.

"I'm FREE!" He said and tore his clawed hands into the flesh of the man below him. Naruto lifted the man and bit into his neck.

"It's been awhile since I've had food." Naruto said looking at Anko.

"Though a girl's flesh is more delicious then a man's." He said and lunged at Anko.

Suddenly a woman appeared infront of Anko.

"Now now Kyuubi." The girl said

"You Bitch." Naruto/Kyuubi said

"Tsk. How disgusting. Making my son's body say that."

"This isn't his body anymore. That fucker is dead."

"Hardly." Kushina said and next to her a pale Naruto appeared. Kushina ran through handseals as Kyuubi charged.

"Shinigami style: Healing the Broken Man." Kushina said and grabbed the pale Naruto's head. She crushed the head, and black blood poured out everywhere. Kyuubi suddenly stopped mid strike, his clawed hands an inch away from Kushina's face. Kyuubi's chakra began to return to the seal. Kushina reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pocketwatch.

"Shit. Only ten minutes till my next job. Miss?" Kushina said looking at Anko

"Anko. Yes?" Anko responded

"Well then Anko-san. Please tell Naruto-kun, that I'm sorry I couldn't meet him today. Also before I leave, you may want to check on Naruto. He did technically die. Get him to the hospital. It'll be a long recovery for him. Such is the problem with that jutsu. While it heals him completely of any ailment, it also destroys his chakra pathways, his spine, and many bones. Now Don't get me wrong the jutsu will continue to fix that, its just a speedy way of resealing a released bijuu." Kushina said and disappeared.

20 minutes later Konoha hospital ICU ward

Naruto was wheeled into the room of one comatose Kakashi. As he entered Kakashi spoke once more.

"My Kami. Please be ok."

In Kakashi's dream

Kakashi sat in a blackened room. No light could be seen. Suddenly light erupted from everywhere. In the distance was a stumbling figure. Kakashi ran to the figure, and saw a bloody Naruto. Naruto collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Naruto." Kakashi said running to him and collecting him in his arms

"Who are you?" Naruto breathed out.

"A friend."

"I only have one friend. Anko." Naruto said

"Then calm me an old failure of a guardian." Kakashi said looking down sadly.

"A failure? You can say that again."

"Now Naruto, that is not my fault. I was anbu. I was called out for missions quite often." Kakashi said laying him down on one of the benches

"Where are we?" Naruto asked

"I wish I knew. Last thing I remember I was on a mission, that went wrong. I was on the run with my team. Suddenly I felt pain in the back of my head, and then I was here." Kakashi said

The two talked for hours unknowing of how much time had passed in the real world.

5 months from when Naruto went into a coma.

Anko awoke, and like everyday she dressed and made her way over to the hospital. She waved to the nurses as she entered Naruto's room. To her surprise Ibiki Morino stood there next to Naruto.

"I knew you'd come." Ibiki said without looking at Anko.

"Ibiki-kun." Anko said walking next to him and taking the chair.

"It's been five months Anko-chan. The nurses have long since given up. There is no chance he will ever awaken."

"I believe in him. He always said nothing could keep him down."

"Strong words, but look at him now. He is in a coma."

"Ibiki-kun, I believe in Naruto-kun." Anko said

"It pains me to see you wasting your life on this vegetable." Ibiki said and left

Back to Kakashi and Naruto.

The two had had a pleasant couple days. The two had been training with each other since day 2. It was now day 6. Suddenly Kakashi's body began to fade.

"Kakashi!" Naruto screamed

"I guess this is the end." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Naruto. When you wake up please go to the memorial stone and say my goodbyes to Obito, Rin, and Minato-sensei." Kakashi said and faded

With Anko

Anko was preparing to leave when the man in the bed next to Naruto's groaned.

"Are you ok?" Anko asked

"Where am I?" Kakashi asked.

"The Konoha hospital. What is your name?"

"Hatake Kakashi." He replied

"Good. At least you remember your name. Goodbye."

"Are you Anko?" Kakashi asked

"How do you know my name."

"Naruto told me."

"Naruto told you?"

"Yes I don't know how to explain it but we met while we rested. I got to say those six days were him were pretty fun."

"Six days? Its been a little over 5 months now."

"5 months? You still come to visit him? Naruto is lucky to have someone so dedicated to him."

"I'm not dedicated to him at all. I was just coming to say goodbye. It's been decided that Naruto Uzumaki is brain dead, and that he wont ever awaken." Anko said leaving the room.

"This Naruto is the girl you said you loved? You said that you believed she'd never give up on you. I'm so sorry, my friend." Kakashi said once Anko closed the door. Kakashi did not know that Anko was still outside the door, and that she had heard it all.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: About the whole Naruto and Kakashi being able to talk thing. I believe that when you are in a coma you are still present. So what I did was I had their comatose minds link up to one another and talk. We'll get pieces of why Anko gave up soon. I know this chapter is slightly confusing, as they talk about events that haven't been shown. So following is a timeline. Last chapter and this one is where plot begins to develop. Pieces will appear. Naruto is still 11 but almost 12. Remember the rookie 12 wont graduate till 13

Month 1

Day 1 Anko stays by the comatose Naruto all day

Day 14 Anko meets Kurenai

Day 30 Anko makes sure to visit Naruto everyday

Month 2

Day 4 Anko called out on mission

Day 5 Anko kills a small village planning a rebellion she is given the name Snake Mistress

Day 7 Anko meets Ibiki

Day 20 Anko only comes for an hour to see Naruto.

Month 3

Day 15 Anko has missed twelve days and has left Naruto alone

Day 20 Anko has returned to visiting Naruto

Month 4

Day 12 Ibiki notices Anko slowly slipping into a depression

Day 18 Ibiki formulates a plan

Month 5

Day 1 Ibiki talks to Anko (scene in last chapter)

Day 5 Anko has stopped coming since Ibiki's talk

Day 15 Naruto declared braindead Anko visits for the first time since Ibiki's talk. (To say goodbye)

Day 15 Kakashi awakens.

Also pay attention to the honorifics Anko uses

Chapter 6 Naruto Awakens.

"This Naruto is the girl you said you loves? You said that you believed she'd never give up on you. I'm so sorry, my friend. Kakashi said once Anko closed the door. Kakashi did not know that Anko was still outside the door, and she heard it all.

With a sharp intake of breath Anko left the hallway. Trying her best as she walked not to breakdown in tears, she walked through the village to meet her friend. She was meeting her friend at the dango shop. She entered to see Kurenai Yuuhi sitting calmly and sipping at her sake. Anko walked up to her and sat down with her. Kurenai had been friends with Anko for awhile, and Kurenai was very good at reading emotions. So when her normally cheerful friend on the verge of a breakdown Kurenai acted.

"How'd it go with Naruto-san, Anko-san?" Kurenai gauging her response.

"Oh just great. The man next to him woke up."

"Oh?"

"Yeah what was interesting was he knew my name."

"Well you have become rather famous."

"He's been in a coma for the last 5 months as was Naruto. He even said Naruto told him."

"Naruto-san is brain dead at this point."

"I told him that as well, and that I had just said my goodbyes. His eyes practically screamed that Naruto-san was fine." Anko said with a shuddering sigh

"What'd you say?"

"I didn't I left. But when I was gone the man spoke to Naruto-san. He said that Naruto-san believed I would never give up on him. Naruto-san placed his trust in me, and he loves me. I don't love him though."

"Anko-san. Listen to me and you listen well. I have known you only for the past five months and I can tell you what you are doing. Look, emotions like love don't fade in three short hours. From when you were told he was braindead and to this point one moment you loved him and the next you don't. You still love him you just don't wish to be hurt. What if Naruto-san doesn't wake up? What if he learns that you have decided to give up? Do you think things will go well for you in that case? I don't. Anko-san whether or not you wish to admit it deep down you love him." Kurenai said

"You don't know me that well." Anko said

an hour later inside Anko's home.

Anko sat next to Fusa speaking to him.

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto-san loved me?" Anko said

"It wasn't my place." Fusa said matter-of-factly.

"Don't give me that. You could have kept me hoping he would awaken."

"No I could not Anko-san. You know one thing I've learned about you in the many years I've known you?"

"What?"

"You're a quitter. When feeling become to hard to bare, you quit. You shut out emotions like love. I know Orochimaru-teme did a number on you, but it is no reason to hurt Naruto-kun. Make no mistake when Naruto-kun awakens he will learn about you giving up. How do you think that child will feel? The one person he has trusted completely and utterly has thrown him away?" Fusa said

"I don't know."

"You disgust me." Fusa said and spat on the floor, as he left.

One month later

The small rays of light floating into the hospital room woke Kakashi. With a sigh he awoke and look at his comatose friend. Naruto looked so peaceful.

'What am I going to tell him when he wakes? Anko-san left? Anko-san gave up? Anko-san needs time? Anko-san is a dumb bitch who gave you up? There is no easy way. Kami Damnit all.' Kakashi though looking at his friends face. As luck would have it, Naruto stirred. His eyes slowly opened. Naruto looked for the first time in five months. The light blinded Naruto, but he could clearly see the silver hair of his friend.

"Kakashi. Where are we?"

"The hospital."

"We're alive?"

"Very much so."

"Where is Anko-chan?"

"Let's get you standing, ok? Kakashi said avoiding the question

"Kakashi. Where is Anko-chan?" Naruto said holding an arm up for Kakashi

"She is safe and sound. Don't you worry." Kakashi said placing that arm on his back and lifting

"Yes, but where is she?"

"At home I'd presume, sleeping."

"Oh." Naruto said as his feet touched the cold floor. Naruto took a few struggling steps, before he got accustomed to it.

"Naru-"

"Care to help me home?" Naruto said once again holding out his arm

"Naruto-" Kakashi said as he helped Naruto

"Wait till you meet Anko." Naruto said as they began to walk together.

"Naruto about Anko-"

"Oh yes she is a wonderful woman."

"Naruto listen to me."

"Yes Kakashi?" Naruto said looking at him

"About Anko. I am sorry she has given up on you. You were declared braindead and she stopped watching you. She gave up."

"That is not funny."

"It is not a joke I heard it from her mouth."

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm not."

"I'm going home." Naruto said and began to shunshin. Kakashi grabbed onto him and disappeared alongside him. They appeared in the living room. As it turned out Anko was not home. The first thing Naruto did notice was the pictures on the walls were different. What once held pictures of Naruto and Anko together, held pictures of Anko and Kurenai, and Anko and Ibiki. No pictures of Naruto on the walls.

"Ok, so she's done some remodeling, it has been a couple months after all. Oh look she's made new friends, good for her." Naruto said continuing onward. He entered his room to find all of his things in boxes, each box said:

"To be Burned."

"I've always wanted new things." Naruto said and left his room. He went into Anko's room to find the stuffed snake he had given her a last year missing.

"It was a little tattered, she probably got a new one." Naruto said holding in a cry

"Naruto." Kakashi said

"I'm happy for her. She is happy isn't she? Isnt she Kakashi?"

"Yes she is. In the times I've seen her, she's always smiling."

"That's good." Naruto said standing.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am." Naruto said and the door opened. In came Anko. She looked at Kakashi and never looked twice at Naruto.

"Anko-chan! I'm back!" Naruto said

"It is good to see you again, Naruto-san. I must ask, though, why are you in my room?"

"I was looking for you. Anko-chan why is my stuff in boxes?"

"Why would I keep the things of my supposed braindead partner?"

"I see.. So it's true?"

"Whats true?"

"You gave up."

"Yes I did, Naruto-san."

"I see. Kakashi. Does your house have room for one more?" Naruto asked leaving Anko's room. Both Anko and Kakashi followed

"Yes, but why do you ask?" Kakashi replied

"I can't stay here. Why would I want to stay in this house, with her?"

"What do you mean by that?" Anko asked

"Why should I stay with someone who was so happy to have me gone? I'm so surprised by you Anko-san. You and I were always alone, and then we had each other. I guess it was just a passing thing. Did it mean so little to you?" Naruto asked as they entered his room.

"Naruto-san, we had a good time, but that was a time of the past. When you were declared Braindead, I knew our time was over. We both made friends outside one another. Our companionship was nothing more then a way to satiate our loneliness. If you believed it was more I am sorry, bu-" Anko was cut off by Kakashi punching her in the face.

"Don't you dare continue. You bitch. I let you two talk, because I thought maybe you'd come to your senses. I was wrong. You are never to talk to Naruto unless it is to ask for forgiveness. You are not to be near Naruto, unless it is on your knees begging for forgiveness. Naruto no longer needs you, he no longer needs such a unfaithful wench." Kakashi said and formed handseals. Clones appeared around him, and they collected Naruto's things. They then disappeared. Kakashi walked to Naruto, whose eyes were beginning to water.

"Come Naruto." Kakashi said and they disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: New Chapter. I'm going to be addressing a few reviews every chapter from now on. As I said Naruto is chunin level in strength, but he doesn't have experience. He will be high chunin level when the rookie twelve graduate, (Which'll happen in this chapter as there is a timeskip. All that happens is Anko and Naruto avoid each other in the time between, and Kakashi begins training Naruto. Naruto is not a sage yet, but he might become one later on. In this chapter Haku and Zabuza return from a couple missions they had. Sasuke is good in this Sakura is still worthless. Naruto will be quite an angry man for awhile. He'll snap at people quite quickly.

KnightOfTime: I'm the same way. I have trouble reading sad stories, but I learned that the sad stories sometimes have the happiest endings. Besides this little sad section will be here for awhile but wont be the main focus.

Th4n: She won't betray him like that. You'll find out more about what happened to her in a later chapter (I changed somethings about the Orochimaru thing)

VenRaider: If that chapter left you speechless just wait. I've got some great scenes coming up soon.

Leaf Ranger: You'd think she would be, but she isn't. You'll find out about her decision in a later chapter.

Please Review. I know the timeskips are getting annoying, but this should be the last one for awhile. I didn't want to have chapters of Naruto bitching about Anko, as that'd get old very quickly. Yes the whole issue with Naruto and Anko will be prevalent when they are near one another which will be quite often, but it will start clearing up.

Chapter 7 A new team.

Naruto awoke to the sound of a footstep in his room. Immediately Naruto grabbed a kunai and tossed it at the source. The last year training with Kakashi had increased his reaction time, especially when Kakashi would attack Naruto in his sleep. Naruto couldn't count the times he woke up tied upside down in a closet, or the times he awoke to the cold touch of a kunai. He wouldn't complain though, as he knew it was to help him. Now Kakashi can't even open the door without Naruto knowing.

"Now now Naruto, I'm just coming in to let you know the Hokage wants to see you." Kakashi said eye smiling as he held the kunai with two fingers. Naruto jumped up and dressed himself. He put on a black trenchcoat that he then used to hide the rest of his body. He put on his sunglasses, and tied his kunai pouch to his right thigh. With a yawn Naruto left the small apartment Kakashi and Naruto shared. Naruto took to the rooftops, opting not to have to deal with the civilians.

'Feh. What worthless creatures they are. Blaming me for what that fucker did to them. Not my fault." Naruto would think but hed stop himself before he continued that thought. Naruto jumped onto the side of the hokage tower and opened the window of the hokages office.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said without looking up.

"You wanted me Hokage-sama?" Naruto said leaning on the windowsill

"Yes, but you aren't going to enjoy this." Sarutobi said turning to Naruto

"You are my boss, I'll do what you need."

"You see, Naruto this year in the academy we had two less people then needed for a full team. Now normally we'd just have him wait a year before we put him on a team, this time though we have two people his age that don't have a team. What I need of you is to go to the academy and take the place of one of this child's teammates."

"Who's the snotnosed brat?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah the civilian's prince." Naruto said spitting on the roof.

"Now Naruto-kun, its not his fault they like him."

"Right they worship the near betrayers of the village, and despise the container of a demon."

"Speaking of that, has he given you anymore trouble?"

"No, but I feel him there. Its like he is waiting, but what he is waiting for I don't know. Every night I feel his breath on the back of my neck. It get hard to sleep at times."

"Naruto-kun. You know if you ever lose yourself to him, we may be forced to kill you."

"Hokage-sama, I'd rather die, then ever have my body used to harm anyone in this village. I'll be leaving now." Naruto said jumping down from the roof.

'Minato. You'd be proud of him, but what would you say to stop this self-sacrificing he is doing?' Sarutobi thought

Naruto ran to the academy.

Inside the academy.

The room was abuzz with sound as the newly graduated academy students chatted away. Some didn't speak and just gazed around. Among these were Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikimaru Nara. The teacher just sat there waiting for 8:00 to come. The moment it hit he yelled out silencing the group.

"Alright. It's been my honor to teach you all these last 3 years. I am sure you will continue on to do great things. Before we begin with team listings, it is my honor to introduce two new ninjas, that will be on these teams as well. Please come in." Iruka Umino, the teacher, said. All of the new genin strained to look at the two walking in. First came in a boy wearing a black trenchcoat with black sunglasses, even his hair was died black. Then came in a person whos gender was undeterminable by the clothes they wore. The person wore hunter nin clothes, but where a hunter nin mask would be they wore plain white mask their headband dangled around their waist.

"Please introduce yourselves." Iruka said

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said

"Haku Momochi." The person said in a feminine voice.

"Sit down." Iruka said. Both Haku and Naruto sat down near each other.

"So Hokage-sama dragged you into this as well?" Naruto whispered to Haku

"I chose to do this." Haku said

"Why?" Natuo asked as Iruka began to give out teams.

"Secret." Haku said

"No fair." Naruto said with a pout.

"Team 7 Haku Momochi, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said there was an uproar from the class. Iruka silenced them quickly.

"Your sensei will be Anko Mitarashi."

"Son of a Bitch." Naruto groaned out.

"I'm not any happier about this then you are." A voice said from the ceiling. The entire class looked up to see a girl dressed in fishnet with a black undershirt and a beige jacket. She wore a short skirt. The girl in question was leaning against the ceiling playing with a stick in her mouth.

"Well you three, meet me by The Crouching Tiger." Anko said and disappeared in a swirl of scales.

"Uchiha-sama. Come here to me." Naruto called holding out his arm as he wrapped one arm around Haku, who blushed in response though no one cold tell.

"Don't call me Uchiha-sama." Sasuke replied

"Just come here." Naruto said. Sasuke grudgingly walked to his new teammate, and when their arms touched the three disappeared from the classroom. Sasuke felt himself floating, but not as if he was being carried, no more like he was a hundred little atoms drifting on the wind. When the feeling stopped he was standing next to his new sensei.

"I should have known youd shunshin them on over." Anko said

"Yes you should have." Naruto said gruffly.

"Well lets introduce ourselves." Anko said as she sat at one of the stools in the small dango stand called The Crouching Tiger.

"I'll start. My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like dango, and my friends. I dislike those who hold a grudge" Naruto snorted at this. "and those who hurt others. My hobbies are torturing worthless slimes, and training. My dream is to live a long life with the man I love. You next Uchiha-san." Anko said and she ordered herself some dango

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training, my friends. I dislike those who can't see me for anything but my title, and those who hurt my friends. My hobbies are hanging with Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi. My dream is to restore my clan."

"Ok you next Momochi-chan."

"My name is Haku Momochi. I like my surrogate father, gardening, and medicine. I dislike those who hurt my friends, and those who grudge others. My hobbies include tending to my garden, and training. My dream is to live a long life.

"Your turn Naruto-san.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like very little, mainly I enjoy spending time with my good friend Kakashi Hatake. I dislike those who are faithless, those who give up so easily, those who betray my trust, and those who cant tell the difference between the kunai and the scroll." Naruto said all his dislikes looking straight at Anko, who looked away from him. "My hobbies include training with Kakashi, training alone, playing pranks on Kakashi, and talking with Fusa. My dream I used to have one, but it was destroyed a year ago. So I guess my dream is to find what my dream is." Naruto said

"Um Uzumaki-san?" Sasuke said

"Just call me Naruto, Sasuke-san."

"Ok. Naruto-san, why did your dream die?"

"My dream was once to marry a certain girl, but then she betrayed me and hurt me badly. So I changed my mind about her."

"You don't love her anymore?" Anko asked

"Why would I love a woman who had betrayed me so badly?" Naruto said coldly

"What did she do?" Haku said

"She made my believe shed always be at my side, and when I needed her the most she threw me away." Naruto said

"Then she doesn't deserve you Naruto-san." Haku said

"I agree." Sasuke said

"Ok you three. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow, we'll be having a little test before we truly start training." Anko said and disappeared. It went unnoticed by everyone that Anko was crying. Naruto turned to leave.

"Wait Naruto-san. Who was the girl?" Sasuke said

"Anko Mitarashi." Naruto said and shunshined away

"He loved her?" Haku said

"I guess?" Sasuke said

"I knew that she was the cause of some of the issues with Naruto, but I didn't think it was that bad. I'm surprised he is still alive."

"Why is it that bad?"

"This village hates the two of them, for different reasons, they are both essentially the village pariahs. I've been here barely over a year, and I can't go a day without someone badmouthing one of them. You know how many times I've heard men say how they want to rape and kill the snake mistress? Or how many times I've heard someone say how they want to kill Naruto? To many to count." Haku said

"Why do they hate them?"

"It's not my place to say."

'Naruto-san, Anko-sensei. I will see to it that things change for you. Naruto-san I will help you reclaim that dream. Look out Anko-sensei you will have to answer for your treatment of him soon enough.' Sasuke thought as he left


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here we go chapter 8. Sorry about the lateness. I have been in finals plus Christmas season, and I am dealing with a youtube series I'm a part of. Been a stressful couple of weeks for me. In my story Panthers are creatures of the night. Thumbs up if you understand the slight reference to another show in this chapter. (hint its in the area Naruto bites his finger) Yes I realize Naruto is wearing all black but theres a reason for that. It is not, because Naruto is emo. Not at all. As I said in this story Panthers are creatures of the night, Naruto summons Panthers. He wears all black to blend in with them as they run at night.

Th4n: Yes it is depressing. There are some sections that need to be addressed before we can get to the action the adventure and more importantly the romance. The romance will take more precedence, but there will be adventure. This section will stop having precedence soon. Also yes he should have given her another chance, but as I said I skipped a year and during that year Naruto was trying to give her a chance, but he gave up.

Also to all you awesome people who read this, this chapter has some important parts to it. Some of it is random and wont be important to later. I know this chapter is odd, but trust me it will be sorted out. Also Naruto doesn't shunshin everywhere, because he enjoys the village even if the villagers treat him poorly. Though Naruto shunshined his team because he wanted to get the meeting with Anko finished quickly. As a present this is a longer chapter then normal. Please review

Chapter 8 Naruto's disease

With a sigh Naruto entered Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi was not there. With a final sigh Naruto sat on his bed, and with a look out the window Naruto laid down. Naruto laid there remembering the times he had with Haku, and Zabuza. As he thought he squashed any remembrance of Anko. It was late at night, when Kakashi came home. Naruto shot upward hearing his brother singing a song, off key.

"Had a good time Kakashi?" Naruto said from his door.

"Of course I did Naruto! Oh and oh I saw this girl she was all crying and shit, and you know I went up to her hoping for a cheap score. Guess who it was?"

"Who?"

"Anko! Well I quickly turned tail and ran. I couldn't, you know, hurt my brother like that."

"You kissed her didn't you?"

"No! Well, I tried, but I didn't."

"She didn't let you did she?"Naruto said

"Nope." Kakashi shouted and entered his own room

"Whatever." Naruto said and walked back into his room.

Naruto laid down on his bed, and closed his eyes hoping for some sleep. That was the voice returned.

"Hello Naruto. How are you?" The voice said

"Hello Kyuubi." Naruto replied

"Oh Naruto, look at all this darkness in your life. Oh this is a good one! You hate those villagers, but most of all you hate Anko for what she did to you. You know its simple to get rid of this right? Kill them all!" Kyuubi said

"No." Naruto replied. That's when the headache started. Whenever Naruto didn't give Kyuubi what he wanted Kyuubi would give Naruto a long lasting headache. It happened every couple days, and the days it happened Naruto wouldn't be able to sleep. That was until Sarutobi had a friend devise Naruto some sleeping pills. As the headache began Naruto reached for his case of pills. Naruto sighed when he realized he was out of pills. Naruto sat upward and quickly dressed himself. With a rush Naruto jumped out his window. Naruto felt the cold of the night press upon his body and pulled the trenchcoat closer to him. Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha as Kyuubi played the same scene of Anko betraying him over and over in his mind. Fresh tears ran down Naruto's face as Kyuubi played on Naruto's loss. Kyuubi began to place images of Anko in relationships with others. Naruto ran till he hit the forest of death. With a jump, Naruto bounded over the gates and landed on the other side. He took to the trees avoiding the lair of the snakes, as Anko would learn he was there if he neared them. Naruto stopped infront of a clearing that had a single rock. He walked to the rock and bit his finger. He began to smear the trickle of blood on the rock while speaking.

"Legends foretell that when the panthers hide a man shall appear and save us all. Legends foretell of the man who can cross time. Legends foretell of the man who carries no weapons, but can shatter the fabric of time. This man died. And so the panthers must stand and never hide. Stand fast you creatures of the night." Naruto said and the rock moved revealing a passageway. Naruto walked down the steps and entered a library. This library had thousands of books. Now not normal books these were the books of forgotten times, the books of the future, the books of the now, the books of dimensions that have been shattered. No one truly knows why these books are here or who put them there. Rumors among the Panther tribes say that late at night if one waits in there long enough a man will enter, a cloaked man. The man will grab a book and disappear. Despite calling out to him he will not respond, and if you tried to touch him he'd walk through you. It was for this reason Naruto would come. Not to just read the books, oh no he wanted to see this man. With a sigh Naruto walked over to the section called History. Now Naruto had found that he personally could not read the books of in the section called future. Naruto waited for hours and then it happened. Voices rang out.

"This place we are in is spectacular. It has books from every dimension the books of that dimensions past the books of the time we now are in and the books of that dimensions future." A man said

"Who are all these people?" a girl responded Naruto looked around and saw no one. He left the history section just as the man spoke once more.

"Oh they are the people of other dimensions who are reading the books around here." Naruto's eyes finally locked on the two people within the library. One was a man wearing a brown trenchcoat and a bowtie. He had chestnut hair. The other was a girl dressed in a black jacket and a black skirt, she had straight red hair. The girl looked up and Naruto could swear she looked straight at him.

"Um Can they see us?" the girl asked

"Of course not. To them we are not here. Well that's for the fact that we actually aren't. We are in whats called negative space. Only those possessed could possibly see us, but never fear they'd have to be incredibly strongly possessed to touch us. Though if one was here right now we'd be locked in here till that person's possessor leaves his/her body. Don't worry though there is only one dimension that could possibly have someone like that, and they too were locked in a negative space by my father." The man said.

Naruto jumped down from the story and landed directly infront of the man. The man jumped and looked at him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked  
>"Me? I'm the well you can call me The healer." The man said and grabbed the girl and whispered in her ear, Naruto could hear it though, because of the Kyuubi<p>

"Do not use youre name around this guy. Remember when I said that dimension was locked in a negative space?"

"Yeah."

"Well apparently our negative spaces touch at this point. Now he can say us. Which means that he is one of the possessed."

"So what do we do?"

"We run." And the two took off.

"Well that's just rude." Naruto said and suddenly a gong clanged and prisons appeared around the two running. Naruto's vision clouded and the last thing Naruto saw was a small Kyuubi appearing behind them, Naruto pointed and the two looked at it.

Naruto awoke back in his bed. 'Was it all just a dream?' Naruto thought to himself noticing he was already dressed. With a sigh Naruto opened his eyes. The scent of food wafted to Naruto's nose. Jumping up Naruto ran to the table in the living room. Digging in to the food Kakashi left on the table with a contented sigh. Finishing the pancakes Kakashi made, Naruto ran out the door. Once again taking to the roofs Naruto ran to training ground 7. Naruto arrived last, his team having arrived early in the morning.

"Sorry guys I slept in."

"I see Kakashi-san's bad habits are affecting you Uzumaki-san." Anko said

"I suppose Mitarashi-sensei." Naruto said sitting next to Haku

"Alright you three. As teamwork is the focus of Konoha, I want all three of you to attack me. I want to see just how quickly you adapt to one another's fighting styles. Adaptability is what makes a good team." Anko said and she threw three kunai at each of them. Naruto moved quickly and threw out his coat the metal plating in his coat collided with the nine kunai deflecting them. The coat landed with a heavy thud. Underneath the coat Naruto wore a black loose fit pants, and a short sleeved black shirt, that had the Konoha symbol emblazoned on it. His arms were covered in writings. On his right arm the words: "Panthers of Gluttony" were dancing around. Naruto yelled out

"Feast." And the words turned into ten panthers that ran forward at Anko. Haku and Sasuke stood next to Naruto. Anko dodged each of the panthers and a kunai was in each of their heads. The panthers dissolved back into the words, and they floated back to him, retaking their place on his arm. Haku ran forward creating several ice daggers around her body. Naruto followed behind her running through handsigns. Sasuke stood in the middle of the training ground with a grin on his face. Anko moved to attack Haku, when suddenly she disappeared into ice. Naruto rushed forward and whispered.

"Fur of knives." Naruto's entire body became covered in fur and the fur glistened in the sun. Naruto's body collided with Anko and riddled her in cuts. Anko's form disappeared in a cloud. Suddenly a scalled leg connected with Naruto's neck Naruto's form dispersed. Anko stood where Naruto's clone was once standing. She laughed out as a kunai was placed at her neck courtesy of Sasuke.

"Good good. Uzumaki-san used his knowledge of most of my jutsu to create an opening, Haku-san provided a distraction so that Uzumaki-san could use his opening and Sasuke-san capitalized on it. My question is how did you three come up with that?" Anko said as Sasuke removed his kunai

"I used a special jutsu given to me when I became the panther sage. It allows me to transmit my thoughts to others. Problem is it steals a lot of chakra from me, despite my large reserves. I can only use it three times every day, As opposed to one a day. I used two just now. One to tell my team my plan as I deflected your kunai, the second to tell Haku-san when to disperse her clone." Naruto said appearing next to Sasuke along with Haku

"Well technically the three of you didn't adapt to one another, but you did learn a bit about how each fights. Well Sasuke-san learned about you two. Sasuke-san didn't show much." Anko said

"That is not true. Sasuke-san had used a genjutsu on you so that you thought he was standing in the center, when in fact he had been standing next to you from the second you killed my panthers." Naruto said

Anko once again laughed

"Good good. We'll start training tomorrow. Now then who wants some food?" Anko said

"I just ate breakfast. Plus I have to go see Hokage-sama to pick up my medicine." Naruto said

"Medicine?" Sasuke asked

"I have a disease that there is a chance that it could cause my death at any point." Naruto said with a sigh and he disappeared.

"He lied just now." Sasuke said as he started walking with his team

"How do you know?" Haku said

"My dad taught me how to tell truth from lie at a young age." Sasuke said

"It's ok. It is technically true." Anko said

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"Uzumaki-san is a part of a clan. The clan has a role in this village it is that role that is Uzumaki-san's disease." Anko said

"I can't help but ask, but Naruto-san said it could cause his death, not that is could kill him. What does he mean?" Haku said

"The role he plays is so great that if the disease took hold of him the Hokage would be forced to kill him. Uzumaki-san's life is on the line every day and if his resolve ever falters it would spell the death of not only himself but hundreds of villagers. " Anko said

"Why does it rest on his shoulders?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke-san you pulled every good card out of your deck from the start, Uzumaki-san pulled every bad card." Anko replied as they entered

"What?"

"I mean Sasuke-san from the moment you were born you were given the best, and only had to deal with a single bad moment. From the moment Uzumaki-san was born he was given the worst and I sincerely doubt he's had any good moment." Anko said

"I think he had a good time with that girl he mentioned yesterday" Sasuke replied.

"Yes, but to bad she shit on that time. I'm sure she wishes she could go back to those times." Anko replied

"He told us it was you." Haku replied.

"Did he?" Anko said

"Why did you do that to him?" Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-san. I don't know you well enough to explain my actions to you." Anko said and ordered a plate of dangos.

With Naruto.

Naruto entered the Hokage's office as the Hokage was talking with a man. The man had long white hair and two red lines on his face. The man was dressed in a formal kimono, as was the Hokage.

"Oh Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said

"Hello Jiji. I need more of those pills." Naruto said looking at the man

"Oh of course." Sarutobi said reaching into his desk.

"Sarutobi-sensei. You called the boy Naruto. Is he their child?" the man said

"Yes Jiraiya he is Minato's and Kushina's child. Don't worry he knows."

"Hello Naruto-san." Jiraiya said holding out his hand. Naruto shook it without a word. Naruto did not speak as he took the pills Sarutobi gave him. Once Naruto was gone Jiraiya spoke once more.

"You want me to try and connect with him don't you?"  
>"Of course."<p>

"It wont be easy."

"Things that are worth it never are." Sarutobi said as he left the room.


	9. AN

AN: Hello sorry for not updating. Holidays and all. Before I post the next chapter (which is almost finished) I wanted to ask everyone to tell me what they think is going on in this story. (As I said I'm trying a new style I want to see how well I'm conveying the story.) I don't want to make everything so vague. So please review and answer these questions.

What is going on with Naruto and the Kyuubi?

Why does Anko keep lying to herself about her feelings for Naruto?

Does Kyuubi have a plan or is he just bloody psycho?

And finally. Who will Sasuke be paired with?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So Here's the next chapter. We meet 2 of my OCs the last of my OCs. This chapter got away from me and I liked the way it went so the story will be adjusted (not much) There may be a harem. Please review and vote for that. If harem the choices are: Anko (duh), Hinata, Hana, Tsunade, Tsume, Temari, Yugito, Shizune (She'll probably be added no matter what), Ayame. Now originally it was not in my plan for the OC's move to do that to Naruto, but as I wrote it started to make sense that the move would do that to Naruto. In the next update I'll be doing Bios on my character along with the adjustments made to them. I do like the new path to this story. It will keep the current issues with Anko and Naruto, but they will start being fixed. No girl will be added until after Anko and Naruto declare their love for one another. I'll be using the same general understanding of kitsune that I do in my Naru/FemKyuubi stories. That being there are many types of Kitsune. Kyuubi will list them in this chapter. Also Sasuke and Haku do not know about the Kyuubi. Their reactions will be in the next chapter.

Words to know:

Okamiyashi (Roughly) Wolf demon

Mezameru: Awaken

Please Review. (and I will be going through the other chapters and editing things. To make it flow better.)

Chapter 9 Team Wolf

Deep in a cave in fire country

One man sat looking at his sword. His silver eyes reflected in the cold metal of his blade. He was wearing a black kimono. His long white hair was tied up into a ponytail and was being moved up and down by the woman behind him. Both of them had small ears on the top of their head pointing upward. She had long black hair and piercing yellow eyes. She too wore a black kimono. She leaned forward to his ear, and whispered.

"He's been found, my love." She said

"Where?" The man replied

"Konoha." She replied

The man smirked as he sheathed his blade. He turned and grabbed the woman behind him, and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'll get him my love." He said

"You've said that before." She replied with a smirk.

"Hey I won that one time." He replied indignately

"You attacked him when he was drunk he couldn't see straight."

"That counted." The man said with a pout

"Sure it did. When do you wish to leave?" the woman said with a sigh

"Soon, but first my dear." He said untying her kimono.

The next morning

Two chunin sat by the gate, while it normally was a busy and boring job, today it was just boring. Then by the gate appeared two figures. One a man with a katana on his side, its sheath ornate and had the image of a wolf running on it. The girl, wore two gloves on her wrists, they had three bumps on them. The pair walked with a grace the chunin had never seen before. They walked to the gate and addressed the pair.

"What business do you have in Konoha?" They said

"Tell your Hokage, Team Wolf has returned." The man said

"Team Wolf? As in The Team Wolf, the team that holds affiliations with every village? The team that has ended so many wars just by stepping on the battlefield? The team that one of the members killed several thousand ninjas in the middle of the night? That Team Wolf?"

"HEY! I resent that last. It was 9.2 thousand ninjas. And I was sleepwalking." The girl said

"Uh love? That was a different time. That one was when you were pregnant and I couldn't get to you, because of my mission." The man replied

"Oh what about you mister babe I blew up a village last night."

"I was fighting him!"

"oh Wah."

"Yahiko-san, Yuki-san!" A voice rang out

"Sarutobi-kun!" They both replied

"Wow. You got old" Yuki said

"You haven't aged a day have you?" The Hokage said

"Well its hard to age when you aren't technically human."

"What brings you two here?"

"We found him."

"Yeah he's been here for awhile."

"What? You didn't tell us?"

"I think this conversation should continue somewhere else." The hokage said and the three disappeared, leaving two very confused Chunin

With Naruto

Naruto was not having a good day. He woke up to Kyuubi talking. All he was saying was

"He's returned. He's returned! He's returned!" Then Kyuubi started to laugh at first low, but then it got louder till it gave Naruto a headache. Naruto walked to his team meeting all the while Kyuubi laughed. When Naruto arrived at the training ground he was surprised to see the Hokage, and his team there along with two others.

"Hello Hokage-sama" Naruto said when he neared them

"Hello Naruto-kun. I'd like you to me Yahiko Okamiyashi, and Yuki Okamiyashi." The Hokage said

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto said

"Hey. Sarutobi-kun, is this him?" Yahiko said with a smile a hand resting on his blade.

"Yes it is. Don't Hu-" Sarutobi began, but Yahiko had already run Naruto through with his blade.

"Mezameru: Kitsune" Yahiko said as the blade pulsed inside of Naruto.

"Oi What are you doing?" Anko Sasuke and Haku called out

"I'm forcing the Kyuubi out. Its entirely safe, but there is a drawback. Shit what was it?"

Suddenly Naruto collapsed red chakra poured out of him. It began to form a body next to Naruto.

"Run." Anko called.

Sasuke and Hana headed her words. The hokage remained standing next to Team Wolf. There was a roar and the red chakra exploded outward kicking up dust. When the dust cleared a man stood next to Naruto. The man had red eyes, and wild red hair that flicked everywhere. He wore a golden kimono that had the image of a nine-tailed fox roaring on it. The man stared calmly at the boy at his feet. Then angrily he kicked Naruto in the gut right where the seal was. He then turned to Yahiko and allowed a single tear to grace the man's fair face.

"My old friend. What is wrong?" Yahiko said

"I'm so happy. I'm free. It's been so long since I've seen grass, since I've touched another living creature. All I had for comfort these several millennia were the personalities of my hosts. All I saw, was the blackness of my cage. All I felt was pain as my chakra was sucked away forced back into me and then sucked away once more. I lost track of time. My days were those of pain mindnumbing pain. So much so that all I felt was rage." The man said

"Whyd you kick the boy?"

"I was getting rid of my anger at the seal. I'm sorry Naruto-san. I've been so cruel to you. Making you feel all that."

"You're the Kyuubi." Naruto squeaked out as his body began to glow a faint red light.

"Oh Yeah! I remembered the drawback. The human who is the container of the aforementioned creature, will be turned into one as well. Stupid me I forgot!"

"Idiot." Kyuubi said

"What did you say Kurama?" Yahiko said sheathing his sword

"Did I Stutter? You are an idiot!"

"At least I wasn't sealed away for so long!"

"That was not my fault! You sicked your Uzumaki lap dogs on me."

"I did no such thing! They just wanted the fighting to stop!"

Anko, Sasuke and Haku neared their screaming teammate as the chakra began to form around his body. There was a glow and two ears appeared on Naruto's head, his died black hair turned back to its yellow then flattened itself and then turned red. His body stretched, gaining a few more inches. Then the screaming stopped and Naruto's Piercing blue eyes opened.

"Ugh. Why do I feel I was just bowled over by five Akamichi?" Naruto said struggling to stand. Sasuke and Haku moved to help him, but Anko was there first, and she helped him stand. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, but a smile formed on his lips.

"You said this turned Naruto into a kitsune?" Anko said staring at Yahiko

"Yes, and as such he will have access to different abilities, but that depends on his type." Kurama said

"Type?" Anko replied

"Yes. Type. Not every fox demon is a fire fox demon like I am. There are the fire, the ice, the life, the time, the space, the darkness, the earth, the water, the air, and the death fox demons. Each have different abilities, and each fox has a specific ability that only they can use. For instance fire demons can create fire from anywhere, as long as they expel chakra. I can though create fire without using chakra, as well as form a ball of highly condensed chakra that once released explodes outward tearing through everything for a few miles. The good thing and yet the bad thing about being a kitsune is no kitsune can teach another kitsune how to use their element. This is because each kitsune has a different way of using it. For instance no kitsune except for me can form flames from each of their fingers and shoot it outward, like this." Kurama said and held out his hand aiming at a tree in the distance. A small flame formed in his fingers and then the tree was light on fire.

"Cool." Was all that Anko could think to say.

"I will have to teach Naruto the basics of being a kitsune. There is a certain way that he must conduct himself around other kitsune."

"Naruto summons panthers. Will he lose them now that he is a kitsune?" Sarutobi said

"He should not. That is dependent on the boss summon. For instance Yuki-chan here still summons lions even though she is an Okamiyashi" Yahiko said

Yuki smiled at finally being addressed in the conversation.

"Yuki-san. How is Kiyomi-chan?" Kurama asks

Kiyomi Kitsune, was Kurama's wife. Shortly after Kurama's disappearance Kiyomi locked herself away in a cave. As fate would have it, that cave was a part of a mountain, upon which the hokage mountain was built. Yuki sighed knowing that she locked herself away.

"She locked herself away in a cave wishing never to be found until you had come back to her. She's been missing ever since you left." Yuki said

"Come, Anko-chan, Sasuke-kun, Haku-chan. We should leave. Besides you have some D-ranks to do." The hokage said and disappeared in a swirl of smoke. Anko and team trudged from their training ground and began their long day of tedious d-rank missions.


	11. Chapter 11 An Apology Do not Flame

Update:

Sorry to say this, but the truth is I will be rewriting this entire story. It needs to be fixed. There are a few issues I have with it. Namely I don't like the way I've established Naruto and Anko's relationship. I will be keeping the whole meeting with his father, but it will be later on. Things will change Anko's age will be slightly increased. Making her 7 years instead of 5. Their meeting will be different. I'll be having him actually attend the academy. I'll be writing the revised first chapter soon. The new story shall be called:

Konoha's Pariah.


End file.
